


A Touch of Magic

by lex_the_flex17



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_the_flex17/pseuds/lex_the_flex17
Summary: Summary: Arriving at Alfea College, rumored whispers of your powers are being flung around the school as they were not considered traditional. It seemed like no one wanted anything to do with you, except for one blonde haired Specialist.
Relationships: Sky of Eraklyon x reader, Sky x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Touch of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1.9k 
> 
> Warnings: A little cursing, major fluff, and slight angst? 
> 
> A/N: I recently finished the new Winx show and I actually really liked it! Throughout the season, Danny made me remember why I love Sky as a character, and I loved his performance. Enjoy and feedback is appreciated!

The brass bowl in the middle of the Stone Circle stared you down with iciest glare possible. Butterflies rose in your stomach as you watched the other girls quickly display their skills. Clenching your palms together, you gaze around the Circle, focusing on the cold wind that blows the deep red and orange leaves across the open area in the woods. Sitting alone on one of the many stone benches, your left leg bounces up and down from your nerves. 

You didn’t understand why you were the only second year student attending this class with a bunch of new students. But you had to find your purpose, so this seemed like the best place to start. 

“Miss L/n? You’re up.” Farah Dowling speaks up, extending her hand towards the stone pillar. 

Slowly standing up, you cautiously approach the bowl, ignoring the multiple whispers of your various classmates. Their words send a shiver up your spine as you roll your fingers together. 

“What are her powers again?” “Haven’t heard, she’s a dirty shape shifter.” “There’s never been a shape shifter Fairy before.” “Serves her right, she’s just a stuck up bitch with worthless powers.” 

Standing in the middle of the Stone Circle, you clasp your fingers around the bowl’s handles, and breathe in, bringing your focus to the Headmistress. 

“Keep a calm mind, Y/n. Push your negative emotions away and just breathe.” She kindly instructs. 

Focusing your powers, you close your eyes and start to push away all the negative thoughts in your mind. Inside the bowl, deep mulberry purple flecks begin to emerge from the white crystals. Gripping the handles, you suddenly become distracted by one of the students laughing at something behind our back. Opening your eyes, you watch the magical flecks disappear as quickly as they came. Letting out a heavy sigh, you exhale sharply at your failed attempt. 

“That was a wonderful try, Y/n. Better than last time. But remember, without the right amount of concentration won’t get you anywhere. That goes for all of you, a clear mind is the only way to tap into your true potential. Alright, that does it for today, ladies. I’ll see you all back here on Monday!” Dowling solemnly explains to you before turning to the rest of the class. 

Gathering your bag, you swing the grey backpack over your shoulder. Pulling your phone out of the bag’s front pocket, you type in the passcode when Dowling calls out to you.

“Y/n! May I see you for a moment?” She calls out to you. 

Joining her at the entrance to the Circle, you stand before her. 

“There’s something I’d like you to do. I’d like you to report to the Specialist Hall. I want you to start training with Saul Silva for the rest of the afternoon.” Dowling instructs. 

You swear you could hear your jaw hit the dirt path. 

"Are- are you sure that's a good idea? I don't think it's wise to put Fairies and Specialists together. Especially with my abilities.” You explain, crossing your arms. 

“That’s why I want you to go. I believe that having a few lessons will help you focus. Now, go get some food in your system. You’ll need it.” Dowling says, patting your shoulder. 

Poking at your food didn't seem to help. Even through your headphones, you could still hear the various taunts and whispered rumors behind your back. So instead of paying attention to them, you finish your meal, and head out to the training courtyard. 

*****

Your brows furrow at the sight of Riven slamming another Specialist on the rubber mat. Riven helps the other student up as Silva joins them on the elevated mat. 

“Very good, Riven. You’re improving nicely.” Saul Silva says, crossing his arms. 

“Hey, man. No hard feelings?” Riven asks the other Specialist, shaking his hand. 

Glancing toward you, you watch the boys leave the ring as Silva extends his hand to you. Grabbing it, he guides you to the middle of the ring. Standing at the ready, Silva equips a training staff from his belt.

“I understand your powers are quite different, Y/n. So it’s alright to have an array of emotions.” Silva says, as he begins circling you. 

“Well you don’t know the half of it.” You respond, just as you dodge an attack from the staff. 

After a few minutes of blocking, attacking, and trying your best to keep a clear mind, you notice that a large group of students have surrounded the elevated ring on both sides of the grass. Focusing on Silva, you both continue to circle one another. 

“Remember what Dowling taught you, Y/n. Keep a clear mind, don’t let anything stop you!” Silva exclaims as he raises the staff towards you. 

But before the staff can hit you, you raise your left arm above your head. In an instant, a semi-clear light violet shield forms around you, blocking the staff. The dark mattered shield vibrates against the carbon fiber staff, which makes a loud metal sound, like a machine. From Silva’s perspective, he witnesses your eyes change from y/e/c to a deep and dark violet. You’ve finally unlocked your powers. 

Smirking to yourself, your feet remain planted on the black mat. Then, everything comes crashing down. The loud echoing sound in your ears from your powers is quickly replaced by the fellow student’s laughs. 

“I told you, she IS a shapeshifter.” “A fairy who can control dark matter?” “She must be a witch.” “Witches are a disgrace to Solaria. “What about Eraklyon, she should become Andreas’ personal human shield!” “Don’t say things like that!” 

In that moment, tears rush to your eyes and the shield breaks. All you remember is you were standing in front of Silva, and the next, you’re on the ground with the staff pointed at your chest. 

“You did well, Y/n. I’m proud of you.” Silva says, offering to help you up. 

Instead of taking his hand again, you prop yourself up and walk down the steps to the grass to collect your bag. Passing by a group of students who laugh as you walk by, you unzip the black jacket Silva gave you. Stopping at the benches, you hastily take off the jacket. 

“Just ignore them. They don’t know true power when they see it.” Someone says from behind you. 

Turning around, you’re greeted by the most beautiful boy you’d ever seen in your life. His bright blonde hair glows in the sunlight as you can feel his dark brown eyes stare into your soul. 

“Thanks. I’ve been doing that since I got here.” You reply, grabbing your bag.

You start heading for the dining hall when you feel a soft grip on your forearm. 

“Hey, I wasn’t meaning to scare you off by the way.” The boy responds. 

“It’s alright, I’ve had worse.” You say, shyly smiling up at him. 

Pursing his lips together. the blonde haired boy returns the favor and smiles back. 

“The Specialists are having a party tonight. You should come. It would be really nice if you did. Maybe you’d like to have a drink with me?” The boy offers.   
“Sure, sounds like fun!” You respond before walking down the gravel path back to the campus. 

The rainy weather feels nice for a change, despite living in the blistering heat of Arizona all your life. Heading inside the basement, the loud music and flashing lights already make you feel like a normal teenager. Now this, this is definitely what you were missing out on. 

Stepping around the center of the party, you slowly make your way through the stone hallway, when you spot the same boy from earlier in the day. He waves his hand with two beers in each hand. Squeezing past the sea of multiple students you finally reach the boy when a rush of freezing cold liquid is splashed onto you. Shaking your arms, the stickiness from the liquid makes you shiver in place. Your clothes are completely soaked, all the way down to your socks and ankle boots. 

Turning around, you see the same first year girls from your class the other day with an empty beer keg. Fighting tears, you wring out the bottom of your shirt when they approach you. 

“I’m so sorry about that, it was an accident! Now that I have your attention, go back to where you came from. You fifthly little shape shifter witch.” The main girl sneeringly explains. 

Not wanting to do anything horrible, you make a beeline for the door and run up to the courtyard. Standing outside, the cold weather makes your clothes unbearable to wear. Taking your phone out of your back pocket, you pray that it can still turn on. Once it does, you dial your parents. 

You wanted nothing more than to leave this place. Leaving the Otherworld, Solaria, only to be back home again. The line keeps ringing as you hold your phone up to your ear, only to get your parent’s voicemail in return.

“Hey! Are you okay?” Someone shouts to you. 

The blonde boy rushes to your side. He briefly touches your leather jacket, but quickly takes his hands away, in fear of upsetting you even more. 

“No, not really. This whole place sucks and the people are even worse. I just want to go home.” You answer, wrapping your arms around yourself. 

“Don’t say that. I mean, I’m sure Earth is great, but this place can be too if you let it.” He says, scratching the back of his head. 

“How did you know I was from Earth?” You ask. 

“I’ve heard the rumors. Sorry, I’m not the eavesdropping type, I promise.” He says with a small laugh. 

“Should I tell them the area I live in and my house’s zip code too? Is there anything that anyone doesn’t know about me?” You ask out loud. 

“Well, for starters, I don’t know your name. No one does, actually.” The boy says.

Looking up at him, his kind face and warm smile make you feel better. Extending your hand to him, he shakes your hand.

“I’m Y/n. It’s nice to meet you.” You say with the best smile you can muster. 

“Hi, Y/n. I’m Sky. It’s nice to meet you too.” He replies with a sweet smile. 

Letting go of his hand, you ball your palms together, trying to get warm. 

“Are you cold? Here,” Sky says, taking off his brown leather jacket. 

Handing you his jacket, he takes off his pink shirt and hands it to you before taking his jacket back. You dart your eyes away as heat rises to your cheeks. 

“That should help. You can return it whenever, I’ve got plenty of clothes anyway.” He says, zipping his jacket halfway, revealing a white tank top underneath.   
“Thank you. I’m gonna go back to my suite and take a shower. I’ll see you tomorrow?” You say. 

“Yeah.” Sky answers you. 

Turning away from him, you stop in place, and look down at his shirt. Biting your lip, he walks back to you.

“I almost forgot. This is for you.” He says, taking your hand. 

Gently holding your hand, Sky takes a pen from his pocket and carefully writes his phone number on your palm. 

“So you can call me whenever you’re feeling down. There's something special about you, Y/n. I really like that.” Sky explains, before giving your hand a tiny sneeze. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sky answers, before returning to the party. 

Looking back at your hand, you notice that next to his name, Sky drew a little heart. As you walked back to your suite, you knew this was going to be a great school year with him by your side.


End file.
